Always
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: Post-Ep for the series finale "Crossfire". Takes place at Christmas time. Spoilers for the episodes, with my own twist to it.
**Warnings:** This contains spoilers for the series finale (season 8, episode 22 "Crossfire), with my own twist added to it. You may want to watch that first with a box of tissues, and then come back here to read this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, although I wish I did, it all belongs to ABC.

 **Notes:** So I was looking at the kids' names and automatically this popped into my mind when I looked at them. Just wanted to write this down. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

Thanks to nlm78 on twitter for posting the kids names!

* * *

"Mama, why is my name Lily? Daddy said that's a flower, am I named after a flower?" Lily asked, looking up at her mom from where she was sitting on her lap.

"No sweetie, you weren't named after the flower exactly. You see, daddy and me when we were looking through a book of names, we wanted a name that sounded as pretty as we knew you would be. Well your daddy and I both agreed your name would have a special meaning to us." Kate said brushing her daughters hair back behind her ears as she looked into her eyes.

"You remember when me and your dad told you about your Grandma Johanna?" Kate questioned, looking at her daughter.

Her head tilted to the side, she looked up to the ceiling then back down to her mother before speaking, "Yeah, you said she went to heaven, but she still sees us."

"Yes, you are right. See her favorite flowers were lilies, and so are mine, now we had also wanted to name you after your Aunt Lanie. So your dad said to name you Lily since it began with an L like the flowers and your aunt Lanie. We had different names for you but when you were born we both agreed you looked just as pretty as a Lily." Kate said as her eyes misted up as she was remembering when her daughter was born.

"But what about Reece and Jake? Were they named after flowers too?" She asked looking at her mom curiously.

Giving a chuckle, Kate looks to her daughter with a smile on her face before speaking. "No baby girl, they were named after your uncles. Reece was named after your uncle Kevin, because his last name begins with an R. We agreed it would be too confusing to name him Kevin too, don't you think?" Kate asked, looking at Lily who had moved her hand to play with her moms necklace.

"I think so too. There would be too many Kevins!" Lily exclaimed to her mom, her eye widening.

Letting out a small laugh, Kate said, "I think you are right! That's why Reece was named after uncle Kevin and Jake was named after your uncle Javi."

"I think that's cool Mommy!" Lily exclaimed, reaching up to hug her mom, wrapping her hands around her mothers neck.

"I think that's cool too. Now you know what else I think would be cool? If you went to sleep so Santa can come bring you your gifts. You want Santa to leave your presents don't you?" Castle asked as he walked into the living room from his bedroom.

"Yes! Santa's coming tonight!" yelled Lily, throwing her hands up in the air, jumping off the couch and running towards the stairs.

"Be careful Lily!" Castle yelled back at her, watching her run up the stairs as he continued walking to wear Kate was sitting on the couch.

Looking up at her husband, Kate smiled and asked, "Did you get the gifts out of hiding?"

"Yeah I did. Do you want to put the gifts out then head to bed?" He asked, looking down at Beckett.

"Yeah, knowing the twins they will be up at 4 in the morning. Plus everyone else said they would be here by 11, so we should get some sleep now." Kate says, standing up from the couch.

"Sounds good." Rick said, looking around the house then back at her only to see her already looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Rick, can you believe we ended up here? I mean married with 3 kids together!" Kate asked him, the realization hitting her, about how far they have truly come.

"Honestly, it amazes me some days too, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Castle says, kissing her on the lips quickly before walking towards his office to retrieve the gifts to put under the tree.

"Castle?" Kate called out.

"Yeah?" He asked before stopping and turning around.

"I love you." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Rick said, his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"Always." Kate said, walking towards him, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Always." Castle replied back, walking hand in hand with her to his office with just the glow of the dimmed lights surrounding them in the night.


End file.
